My New Friend, isn't he?
by LindaLinkLuver101
Summary: My very first Fanfiction ever written. This is a story about Clay and Athena and it is a little bit AU but not too much and if you haven't figured it out yet I, too, really suck at summaries and I do love Justickyes but I also support ClayThena and the rating is just to be safe. I hope you enjoy it read and review, I'm not too picky when it comes to reviews just so you know.
1. Reminiscent

**This is a minor update to the story, when I first uploaded this I forgot to put the disclaimer in, please be patient I'm still new to this I'm used to reading fanfictions as oppose to writing them but better late than never.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies all rights go to Capcom and Nintendo**

Athena's POV:

It has been weeks since the Themis case and Apollo was going to introduce me to his best friend Clay. I should be feeling happy that Apollo wanted me to meet him but I couldn't help but feel as if I may already know him. It may seem crazy but ever since Apollo told me his name I couldn't help shake this feeling that we probably already met but that's impossible...right?

I never got around telling this to Apollo before but aside from Junie I did had one other friend when I was younger but it's not like he will remember me, after all I was only a little girl back then. The only connections I have to him was the picture Mr. Starbuck took at one of my birthdays and the blue ribbon I always wear in my hair. These objects are just as important to me as Widget. I must have spaced out for a while because it was only then I realized Apollo has been trying to get my attention for the last five minutes.

"Athena, are you okay? Atheeena." Apollo called out. "H-huh? Sorry just got lost in thought," I said.

"Are you sure you're okay? You know you can talk to me right?" he said in a soft voice. Of course I knew that but what could I say to him without him thinking I wasn't a lunatic? Hey, you know that friend of yours sure does remind me of my friend when I was younger and the crazier thing I might already know him. Yeah that's not going to go over well I can already see it.

"I'm fine Apollo don't worry I was just thinking that's all," I said with the biggest smile I could muster. "Oh well look at the time I should go home so that I could be up bright and early when I meet Clay tomorrow so bye and tell Boss I said bye to him too," even as I said that it still seemed rushed and I wouldn't be surprised if that bracelet of his picked up something but I didn't paid it any mind because I was already out the door before he could say anything.

Apollo's POV

Even though Athena said she was fine I knew it was a lie because as she said that I felt my bracelet tighten but she was already out the door of the Wright Anything Agency. To be honest I was starting to worry about Athena. Lately she seems, I don't know, a little different somehow. She still gives one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen along with her peace sign but her demeanor seemed to have changed when I mentioned Clay to her. I hope she isn't feeling jealous because she'll still be my friend regardless; after all it's hard to forget someone when you first met them after they flattened you with a police officer. I chuckled at the thought, it's hard to believe someone as petite as Athena could throw someone twice her size.

I just hope Athena will be okay by tomorrow and remember the time and meeting place we were going to meet Clay. Just as I was thinking about him my phone goes off with an incoming call from the man himself. _How does he do that?_ I thought.

"Hey Clay what's up," it was always nice to hear from him.

"Yo, Pollo, you finally answered man. Seriously I've been sending you texts for the last 10 minutes did you not get them dude?" he said and true enough looking through my phone now I saw about 20 messages from Clay.

"Hey, sorry man I was caught up in telling Athena where to meet us that I didn't notice my phone going off," I told him sheepishly.

"Hey it's cool bro, I'm actually looking forward to meeting her myself from what you told me about her she sounds like a really cool, outgoing type of girl."

"Oh she is trust me just don't grab her suddenly unless you want to get thrown 10 feet into the air," maybe I shouldn't have told him that because now I want to see that happen as cruel as it sounds.

"Oookay whatever you say Pollo hey sorry I gotta go now Mr. Starbuck needs my help with something. See ya tomorrow Apollo."

"See ya Clay," and with that we hung up. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was 10:30pm. _Well I should be getting home now as well, better say goodbye to the Wrights._ "GOOD NIGHT MR. WRIGHT, GOOD NIGHT TRUCY," my Chords of Steel are as strong as ever.

"GOOD NIGHT APOLLO," yelled the Wrights back.

"Oh, Athena says bye too," I yelled back before I headed for the door.

"Okay," they yelled in unison.

Later that Night (Athena's POV)

Well, I managed to make it home in record time, I looked over to read the time and noticed it was almost eleven. _Might as well try to get some sleep._ I got changed and headed to my twin size bed but not before going into my closet and digging out that old photo of me and Clay and looked at it for a really long time before I could feel some tears start to well up in my eyes. _Surely it can't be the same Clay...right?_ Ugh, this isn't getting me anywhere.

After a while I went to bed hugging the picture to my chest sorely missing the only other friend I had as a child besides Junie. I didn't sleep right away but when I did my subconscious carried me to the past. Nearly 10 years ago when I first met him. Clay.


	2. Childhood Memories

**Hey guys thank you for reading my first story and I finally remembered to include the disclaimer again ^_^ this will take some time so bare with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies all rights go to Capcom**

10 Years in the Past

 _I was only nine years old, I woke up and began getting ready. I changed into some yellow and orange clothing and slipped on those horrible headphones mother forces me to wear. After I put them on I looked over at the clock on my night stand._ Oh no, I'm going to be late, mother won't like it if I'm late _._ _I quickly ran out as fast as my two little legs could go. I must not have been aware of my surroundings since I immediately ran into someone and fell on my bottom._

 _"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, here let me help you," I didn't comply right away to the owner of the voice who just spoke to me. Mother always told me to never accept help from strangers so I just stayed on the floor shaking._

 _"Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry that I bumped into you. Did I hurt you somehow? Come one, let's go find Mr. Starbuck he should be able to help you," said the strange person who I immediately knew was a boy by the sound of his voice. I stopped trembling at the mentioned of Mr. Starbuck's name, how he knew him I don't know but it was then I looked up and I stared at his face._

 _"Hey I never did properly introduced myself, my name is Clay Terran what's your name?" said the boy who I now know is named Clay._

 _"M-my name is Athena but you can call me Thena if that's easier for you," I shyly introduced myself to him._

 _"Athena, that's a pretty name you got there, just like the Greek goddess herself," he said with that smile of his I thought was actually kind of sweet and cute._

 _I said in a softer voice, "Thank you Mr. Terran f-for the compliment but I need to go now. Mother doesn't like it when I'm late."_

 _"No problem Princess," Princess? "Why don't I walk with you I am part of the reason why you're so late at least let me make it up to you and, plus, if I go I can help explain to your mom why you were so late to begin with," he said again with that same smile. I wasn't sure what to do, at first I wanted to say no but at the same time I actually enjoyed his company so after a while I nodded my head._

 _"That's great, let's go Princess," and with that he took my hand and held it as we walked down the long, intricate hallways until we arrived at the door leading into mother's office. As soon as we got close I looked to Clay and spoke in a more confident voice to him, "Well this is it thank you for walking with me Mr. Terran."_

 _"Not a problem Princess and you don't have to call me 'Mr. Terran' just call me Clay because we're friends." Friends. I like that word, the only other friend I have is Junie but she's sick now so she can't visit today._

 _"Okay Clay, would you like to come inside and see my mom?" I asked him, I don't know why I asked him to come inside except that I know it didn't seem right to just leave him here._

 _"Why, I would be honored Your Highness," he said as he bowed. I couldn't help but giggle at how he was acting. When we walked inside I immediately ran up to mother and hugged her legs and I was able to hear Clay chuckling behind me._

 _"Athena where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I was?" mother said._

 _"I'm sorry but I-,"_

 _"This may be the most important experiment yet, I think I'm getting close, you do understand how important this is to me don't you Athena?" mother asked me. I was about to start crying when she said that. It's always like this, mother seems to care more about her research than me._

 _"Ummm, excuse me? Miss?" I was startled when I heard Clay spoke, I almost forgot he was still here._

 _"I'm terribly sorry but I don't have time to talk right now. Athena next time I want you to come when I ask you, a little earlier if possible. Do you understand sweetie?" I couldn't look at her but I nodded politely like the good little girl I was._

 _"Good, well I won't be needing you now so you can go along and play okay?"_

 _"Yes mother."_

 _I didn't waste any time running out of her office and back to my room. I jumped onto my bed and cried into my pillow when I felt someone hugging me._

 _"Hey, it's okay, let it out don't worry I'm here and I'm going to make sure you're going to be fine," I turned around and hugged Clay and cried into his chest as he stroked my back and hair and did his best to comfort me. I was surprised he followed me back to my room but I didn't care because I was happy to see him._

 _"M-mother is a-always like this, I try to make her happy b-by giving her pictures I d-drew and it worked for a moment," I didn't know why I was telling him this but it felt right to just tell it to someone, Junie knows about this very well, I wish she was here too._

 _"Hey, everything is going to be okay, I'm sure your mom loves you very much," he said in a soft voice._

 _"I-I don't have a lot of friends, Junie is sick today so she can't come and visit and M-Mr. Starbuck can only play with me until he has to go back to work."_

 _"Well I'm your friend too and I promise you are going to be just fine," he said as he wiped away some of my tears._

 _"T-thank you Clay, I'm happy I met-er ran into you," I said a little giggly._

 _"See? You're already feeling better but I think I can help you out just a little more. Now repeat after me I'M ATHENA AND I'M FINE." I stared blankly at him not really sure what to say._

 _"Ummm, how will that help make me feel better?" I wasn't sure how yelling my name will help my emotions._

 _"Trust me, by saying that all you sadness will magically go away. Here I'll show you. A-ahem. I'M CLAY TERRAN AND I'M FINE," he yelled with that same cute smile. There was so much happiness in his voice that I thought it does work, somehow. "There, now you try it Princess." Well, here goes nothing._

 _"I'M ATHENA AND I'M FINE," as soon as I was done I really did feel as if all of my sadness did magically go away. I smiled the biggest smile possible and attacked Clay into a big hug to which he returned._

 _"Thank you Clay I feel better now."_

 _"You're welcome Thena I'm glad I could help."_

 _"Will you come back again tomorrow? I could show you all my favorite places in the Space Center and tell you some secret places not many people know about."_

 _"Of course I'll come visit you tomorrow that's what friends are for and I promised I won't tell anyone about those secret places you'll tell me."_

 _"Pinky swear?"_

 _'Pinky swear," he happily told me as he hooked his pinky finger with mine._

 _And ever since that day he came to see me almost every single say. One day I took him up to my secret hiding place in the shuttle cockpit where I liked to go when I want to be alone and another day Junie came by so I introduced them to each other. On my 10th birthday, Clay gave me a pretty blue ribbon he said would look really pretty in my hair. I immediately put it on and Clay said I looked liked a real princess then Mr. Starbuck came out to snap our picture out of no where. My life was great until_ that _day._


	3. Meeting Clay (again?)

**I just want to give a big shoutout to those who are reading, and hopefully, enjoying my story thus far and I would like to thank BladeXFire for being the first to review it and encouraged me to write my very first fanfiction and Emiko Gale who inspired me to write a ClayThena fanfic and I decided that this time around it would be just a tad bit longer than the first two. Now for the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies all rights go to Capcom**

Back to the Present(Athena's POV)

I woke up the next morning and looked outside to see the sun barely over the horizon. Even to this day, that memory, along with many others still play vividly through my mind. I looked at the time and saw it was only 6 o'clock. _Might as well get ready, I have to meet Apollo and his friend in three hours._ So I got dressed and did my morning routine like I always do and headed to work. To be honest I was a little nervous about meeting Apollo's best friend,if that wasn't clear enough before, but I tried to put that thought aside and smile as I walked into the Wright Anything Agency.

"Good morning Mr. Wright," I said happily it was always nice to see him.

"Ah, good morning Athena you sure are cherry this morning. Normally Apollo gets here before you do," he said teasingly. Boss always did have an interesting sense of humor so I knew he was only joking.

"Yeah but I thought I come by early and see if I can tidy the office a little bit. Where's Trucy? I would have seen her here by now."

"Trucy left for school a little early, said something about wanting to meet up with Jinxie for some project."

"Oh okay, well I'm going to tidy my office and-," I wanted to say more but couldn't because SOMEBODY just had to interrupt and shout. _Huh? I am having a weird de ja vu moment._

"MORNING EVERYBODY," of course Apollo would walk in using those Chords of Steel.

"Geez Apollo you didn't have to yell my ears are starting to ring," and I mean it I clasp both my hands over my ears in an attempt to drown out the noise.

"Oops, sorry Athena, hehe," he said sheepishly, "guess I'm just a little excited to introduce you to Clay," and there it is again. Clay. I feel more nervous the more Apollo brings him up.

"Hey, uh, Athena? Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale, should I get you something? Water, perhaps?"

'H-huh? Oh no I'm fine Apollo but thanks for asking," I don't know how much longer I can keep up this charade, sooner or later he's going to notice something.

"Well okay if you're sure, come on we have a few hours until we need to meet Clay. Let's finish those evidence logs from the Themis case while we wait," Apollo suggested and for once I'm actually happy to do paperwork. It would really help distract me and keep my mind off things.

We worked for a wile and Apollo noticed it was 8:30am and suggested we get ready. I didn't even realize the time until he brought it up, I was so busy with the paperwork I completely lost track of time. _Well, I have to meet Clay sooner or later, might as well be now._ I grabbed my phone and my wallet and waited for Apollo by the door and we exited the agency together. I must have gotten lost in thought again because I hadn't realized he was talking to me.

"-like him, he loves space, an expert in constellations, and hey Athena?"

"H-huh?"

"Are you REALLY sure you're okay? If you're feeling a little under the weather we can reschedule and meet him another time." I was more than ready to say yes but I didn't because I knew how happy Apollo felt about introducing his two friends to each other. Even now I can hear the happiness in his voice.

"No, I'm fine Apollo. To be honest, I'm surprised you haven't dragged me to meet him at, umm, where again?" I can't believe I forgot where we're meeting him.

"Eldoon's Noodles where else? Clay was feeling in the mood for something salty today so I suggested Eldoon. Anyway let's hurry it's almost 9 o'clock," and at that point Apollo really did drag me the rest of the way until we stopped at the familiar looking noodle stand.

"Well we're about 10 minutes early so let's sit for a bit and wait until Clay gets here. I can't wait for you guys to meet I just know you guys will get along great," and with that Apollo flashed me one of his biggest smiles I have seen yet. _Apollo you're not making this easy for me you know._

A few minutes later I saw a silhouette of someone from the corner of my eye and was face to face with Apollo's best friend. As soon as I saw him I let out a small gasp. _NO! No it can't be!_ Apollo went up to him and gave me a big hug and tried to introduced us to each other but I was too shock to even listen, or even pay attention, to half of what he was saying. And I could be wrong but I could have sworn I saw something in his eyes, almost as if I looked familiar to him somehow. At this point I didn't know what to do, I couldn't even more, my heart was racing and the next thing I saw was total darkness.

Clay's POV

My mind was on complete panic mode right about now. Let me tell you, I left the Space Center a little early so that I could meet up with Pollo and his new coworker at this place called Eldoon's Noodles but what I saw when I got there almost froze me in my step. That girl with Apollo looked vaguely familiar but where have I seen her before? I didn't had much time to react when Apollo came over to give me a hug and tried to introduced us but was only able to get a few words in until his coworker collapsed on the ground.

"Woah, hey, hey are you okay?" I don't know what made me do it but I immediately ran to her aid. _Why am I doing this? I don't know her...right?_ I didn't put much thought into it, I was too busy trying to shake her awake.

"ATHENA! Wake up Athena!" I don't need superhuman hearing to know that was Apollo trying to wake his coworker, albeit very poorly but trying nonetheless.

"Hey Apollo is she okay? Should we get her to a doctor? She's starting to look a little pale," and I meant it too, she looks like she hasn't been outside in a while.

Apollo opened his mouth to reply but then we heard a small grunt. Looking down we saw her slowly starting to come to. I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding in, I was happy to see she was beginning to feel better.

"Hey, feeling better? Does anything hurt?" I asked her softly. After the fall she had I didn't think it would be smart to speak to her in my normal voice.

"H-huh? N-no, I'm fine," even though she said she was I could tell she wasn't. She reminds me of a little girl I knew once but where? I hope I will remember soon because this nagging feeling is killing me.

"Athena, Clay's right why don't we all go back to the office so you can lie down," Apollo kindly suggested. It was sweet of him to take her back but I had a better place to take her.

"Oh come on Pollo, is your office the best place to go? Let's take her back to the Cosmos Space Center. Lots of wide open fields and it would be a nice change of scenery from the cluttered mess you love to work at," I swear that office is messier than his house. I was going to suggest ideas of what we could do when we get there but, the girl who I now know is named Athena, began to look even paler if that's even possible. _Athena...now where have I heard that before?_

"C-c-cosmos S-space C-c-center?" she stuttered. Was there something wrong with it? We have been getting a lot of good press lately so there couldn't be anything bad on TV that could tarnish the center's reputation.

"Yeah, come on you'll love it," I gently held her hand and helped her up. I kept her close to me in case she was still feeling a little dizzy.

"Really Clay? You've only known her for about a minute and already you're trying to woo her," Apollo said teasingly. I couldn't help but chuckle at his comment, it's true that I have flirted and dated a couple of girls but I never got around telling Apollo why I did. There was this...girl that I met once almost 10 years ago that I would always hang out with everyday at the Space Center. At the time she actually lived there and everyday after school I would come over and see her.

At the time I didn't know why I liked her, I was only 14 back then but when she...disappeared I felt something hollow and empty inside. Even now I still don't know why her leaving left me feeling like something is missing so to help keep myself occupied I went out with a few ladies but they never lasted more than a week or so.

"Come on Apollo I'm only being nice to her, it wouldn't be right for me to leave a lady in distress in her time of need. Aside from being an astronaut I am a gentleman y'know."

"I know, I know I'm only kidding Clay but yeah I guess the office isn't the best place to be. Athena and I spend more time there than in our actual home."

"So THAT'S why your house is hardly ever clean when I come over," I said smirking.

"Yeah yeah yeah, come on if you insist on taking her to the Space Center than let's go now while some of her color is coming back to her face," I couldn't help but laught at his comment but regardless I agree and we started walking, well almost all of us.

"Ummm, you know the office DOES sound like a nice place to rest why don't we all go back there?" I may not have Apollo's laser like vision but I can tell she is avoiding the place at all costs but why?

"The Space Center is a very beautiful place, besides don't you want to get away from all the paperwork? Apollo once told me he had to do half of your paperwork for you," I teased her.

"Well..."

"Come on, I wanna introduce you to my mentor Mr. Starbuck, he's a really experience astronaut who works at the Space Center with me," I thought introducing her to someone at the Center would pique her interest into coming but she started to look pale again.

Apollo's POV

I was silently watching the scene before me, Clay trying to convince Athena into going to the Cosmos Space Center and Athena changing skin tones that could rival Widget's. I wasn't sure what the heck was going on but whatever it was, I was dying to find out. Even when they met I noticed something different in their eyes, it was almost as if this was not the first time they met. I will ask them about this later, Clay finally somehow convinced Athena to go so now we're heading there. I kept a close eye on my friends, Athena I haven't known as long as Clay but I come to like her like she's my sister much like Trucy. Clay, I have known him for as long as I can remember, I'm mainly keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn't go into womanizer mode. He may be my best friend but I want to make sure he doesn't try to do anything.

We finally arrived at the Cosmos Space Center and Clay was still holding Athena close to him, even when we entered the building Clay had not let go of Athena not that I can blame him. With how pale she looks she could collapse at any time if he lets go for even a second.

"Hey you guys wait here for a bit, I'm going to go on ahead and see if Mr. Starbuck is available to come out and see us," Clay said. He finally let of Athena but she started wobbling so he led her to a nearby seat so she can rest for a bit.

"Here Athena, why don't you lie down for a bit I'll be back soon, if you need anything I'm sure Apollo can help you out. He knows his way around the Space Center just as well as I do," he said and with that he left.

Knowing Clay I know he will come back so I turned my attention back to Athena.

"Hey Athena, are you feeling any better?" I asked her softly as I sat next to her.

"I'm fine Apollo don't worry about it," my bracelet was practically bruising my arm when she said that and even when she said it she was barely audible. I know something is up and as a lawyer I will find the truth.

"Athena is there something you're not telling me?"

"N-no it's n-nothing Apollo I promise."

"Athena be honest with me...do you...by chance...hate Clay?"

"W-what? No, no of course not. How can I hate someone I just met? And not only that he did escort me all the way here," okay so I can't really fault her on that last part but when she said "met" my bracelet tighten.

"Athena I know there's something that you're keeping from me. Please Athena, tell me. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Apollo it's just that-"

"Hey guys I'm back so what did I miss? Mr. Starbuck said he will meet us in half an hour or so," and speak of the devil Clay came back and just when I was close to getting to the truth.

"No Clay you didn't miss anything much," I said.

"Alright then, here Athena I brought you some water to help with your fatigue," why is Clay acting like he knows Athena?

"O-oh, t-thank you Clay," is Athena blushing? SHE IS BLUSHING! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!

"Yo, Pollo, you okay man? You're kind of frowning right now."

"H-huh? No I'm fine Clay, just peachy," I was grinding my teeth on that last part.

"Well okay, if you say so dude. Come on, even though Mr. Starbuck says he will meet us in half an hour, he wants us to meet him in his office so he can show you guys it. Apollo you've already seen it but Athena here still has yet to."

It may just be me, but when he said we were going to go and see Mr. Starbuck, Athena began to turn fifty shades of grey, no pun intended. And Clay didn't really give much room for her to protest since he was already literally pulling her along next to him. With a sigh I reluctantly followed them, this day is going to become more and more interesting by the minute.


	4. The Journey Down Memory Lane

**I have nothing to add up here except for the disclaimer so here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies all rights go to Capcom and Nintendo**

Athena's POV

Why did I let him talk me into this? And why did I agree to it in the end? It isn't like I don't want to see Mr. Starbuck again. I do I just don't want to meet him here at the Space Center and not under these circumstances. I don't need him to accidently slip up about my connection to the Space Center. I'm not fully convince that the Clay I'm meeting and getting to know is the same one from nearly 10 years ago but if Mr. Starbuck knows him and says something about me, I don't know what I will do. We were walking through all the many different hallways, Clay was trying to tell me what each object or display was but I already knew everything, after all I did used to live here many years ago. But I wasn't going to say anything and draw even more attention to myself so I stayed quiet as he led me to Mr. Starbuck's office. Even to this day he still works in the same office. I bet it's still as messy as I remember. I unknowingly let out a small giggle to which the guys began to look at me a little funny. I didn't put much thought into it because Clay started talking.

"Well, it's nice to see you're feeling better, Apollo said you love to smile to everyone and now that I finally got the chance to see it for myself, I can tell you must have an amazing personality," he smiled at me as he said it.

"Well here we are everyone, Mr. Soloman Starbuck's office it's a little messy," so I was right, "so you should watch where you guys are stepping."

"H-hey umm, C-clay?"

"Yes Thena," Thena? How did he know that? Apollo probably told him that.

"Ummm, do you think I can see Mr. Starbuck...well alone?"

"Well, I guess so. I don't see why not but-"

"Great thanks Clay," and with that I sprinted inside his office leaving the two guys speechless in my wake.

I went inside and had a nice look around his office, it's exactly as I remembered it all those years ago. He really hasn't changed much since I left the Space Center. Eventually I spotted him at the other end of the room and at that moment he looked up and his eyes met mine. Even though it has been almost 10 years since we last met I knew that he recognized and remembered me.

"A...Athena? I-is that really you?"

"Mr. Starbuck, it's been a while. How are you?"

Meanwhile back with Clay and Apollo (Clay's POV)

Okay that was a little more than weird, the way she went into Mr. Starbuck's office like that you think she already knew him. I was going to dwell on it a bit more but Apollo started to talk to me, and it may just be me but he looks a little peeved.

"OKAY WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Yo dude, tone down those Chords of Steel would you? His office may be soundproof but that doesn't mean you have to yell."

"How did you know that?!"

"Know what? About your Chords of Steel? Come on I've known you-"

"NO NOT THAT! I meant how did you know Athena's nickname?! I NEVER even told you!"

"Oh that? Ummm, to be honest I haven't the slightest idea where that came from. Just something that popped into my head."

Even though I said it, I wasn't telling a complete lie. Thena was a name of an old friend of mine. I don't know why I called Athena that, although she does remind me of her. I hope I remember soon, I'm actually wondering why I'm getting so close to Athena, I just met her and yet...I feel like I have known her for years.

"Okay Clay, I don't know what has been happening for the last hour or so, but I do know there is something going on between you and Athena. Whether you guys are aware of it or not I know there is something. Come on Clay I'm your best friend you can tell me."

Well I guess I was going to have to tell him sooner or later. So with a sigh I began to tell him about a very special friend of mine.

"Alright Apollo you win, well get comfortable it's...a bit of a long story."

Meanwhile back with Athena and Mr. Starbuck (Athena's POV)

"Mr. Starbuck, it's been a while. How are you?"

Mr. Starbuck was speechless for a minute, I guess he was in shock for seeing me again after so long, not that I could blame him really. I didn't think I would be back this soon on my return to the states. After a while Mr. Starbuck came up and gave me a hug. I immediately returned it now realizing how much I missed him. We stayed like that for a while, not moving until he let go and held me at arms length.

"Princess, you...actually came back? I was beginning to think I might not get to see you again. What happened anyway? You look really well."

"P...Princess? Wow I didn't think you would remember that."

"Well, of course I did Athena, after all Clay was the one who gave it to you and word about your new nickname spread like wildfire around the Center."

"Clay...right," why does his name bring me both happiness and sadness every time I hear it?

"What's wrong Princess? You're not happy to see him again or something?"

"No it's no that it's- wait what do you mean 'again'?"

"You didn't recognize him? He's the one who came to me saying he has some friends he wanted me to meet," I-is it true? but no that can't be I'm sure Clay is a very common name but I couldn't think about it further because Mr. Starbuck continued talking but in a softer voice this time.

"He was also the one who came to me asking where you were all those years ago. His exact words were, 'Hey Mr. Starbuck where's Princess Thena,' at the time I couldn't answer him because I didn't know either."

At this point I couldn't talk, taking into account everything he said it all made sense. Right then all of my memories of Clay began playing through my head. I eventually had to grab hold of it because it was starting to hurt from all the flashbacks I was getting.

"I see you still have it."

"H-huh? W-what do I still have? If you mean Widget then yeah-"

"No Athena, I mean your ribbon. Even now you still kept the one gift Clay gave you for your 10th birthday."

That's right, I subconsciously grabbed it, feeling the soft fabric between my fingers and reminiscing about that day. I remembered how happy I was when he gave it to me, I remembered the hug I gave him to which he returned. and I remembered the picture. The very same one I kept with me and is now sitting on my nightstand.

"You know he misses you a lot Athena," I jumped in surprise when he started talking again.

"He doesn't like to admit it, or likely not know it, but every now and then he slip up and say you're name."

He...he still thinks about me? Than if it really is true, he really is the same Clay I befriended when I was a little girl. And more importantly...he still remembers me to this day, he might not realize it up front on his own, but the fact still remains. Nearly 10 years have gone by but my friend still thinks about me. I feel so guilty leaving him like that, I didn't get my chance to say goodbye to him. How can I face him? What would he think of me? Would he even want to be my friend anymore?

"Athena, I don't mean to pry but...why did you leave? I know what happened that day must have been really hard for you but...why? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but if you do this room is completely soundproof."

Well I guess I do owe him an explanation, and who knows? Maybe talking about it to Mr. Starbuck will make it easier to explain myself to Clay.

"Okay Mr. Starbuck, you have the right to know it's...kind of a long story."

Meanwhile back with Clay and Apollo (Apollo's POV)

"Alright Apollo you win, well get comfortable it's...a bit of a long story."

Finally we're getting somewhere, sheesh it took him long enough. Once I get this bit of truth from Clay I will have to inquire Athena about this later as well.

"Well, I'm all ears Clay so lay it on me."

"Haha, you sure are as persistent as ever but I expect nothing less from you."

"Yeah yeah so the story?"

"Alright, alright geez I'm getting there. Well anyway, you see there was this...girl I befriended almost 10 years ago here at the Space Center. At the time she actually lived here with her mom."

I let out an internal sigh, just a middle schooler and already he's going at it. Normally I would chastise him about it but Clay actually has a serious look on his face when he was talking about this 'girl.' Was it possible Clay actually developed some feelings for her? From how he looks I think he still has them.

"Okay I'm with you so far."

"She was this really bubbly girl with fiery red hair and she used to wear these really bulky headphones everyday. She said it was for her mother's research and that it was important she wore it all the time."

"So you made a friend with someone who lived at the Space Center and she was a redhead. How old was she anyway?"

"I first met her when she was only nine at the time, I was 14 back then."

 _Sigh,_ Clay your womanizer ways knows no bounds. It's hard to imagine anyone who looks like the person Clay knew living here. I used to visit Clay at the Space Center and I have never met anyone like that but then again maybe they were in a restricted area of the Center.

"So what ever happened to this little girl of yours? I imagine we would have ran into her by now."

"Yeeah well, you see she...she doesn't live here...anymore."

In all my time I have known Clay I have never heard him sound this quiet before. This friend of his must still be important to him and I don't need Athena's ears to know that he still misses her very deeply.

"What was she like? What kind of person was she?" I asked in a softer tone.

The next thing that came out of Clay's mouth overwhelmed me with emotion to no end because he sounded really genuine. Of all the relationships Clay has gone through he has never really shown a lot of commitment but when he began talking about this friend of his, he really sounded like he wanted to be with her.

"She was an amazing girl. She always had this aura of innocence surrounding her. She grew up with her robot friends so she didn't really understand the difference between humans and robots which I always found to be adorable."

Is he actually blushing right now? In all my years I have NEVER seen him blush over a girl. EVER.

"I miss her a lot Apollo," he said in an uncharacteristically soft voice. The rare chances he used my actual name I knw he is being really serious here.

I didn't know how I should ask but I think this time it should be safe to be blunt about it.

"Umm Clay?"

"Yeah man," he's still really soft, this 'girl' of his must have left a really deep hole in his heart.

"When...when was the last time...you actually saw her?"

"It was the last week after her birthday, we were hanging out in one of her favorite hiding places in the Space Center when she got called to go to her mother's office. I went with her even though she knew her way around the Space Center like the back of her hand but then the alarm went off and, in fear of something happening to her mom, she ran there.

"I...at some point we lost each other in the midst of chaos and at that point everyone was forced to leave the building and no one was allowed back for more than a week," poor Clay, he's actually choking up right now I can't imagine how hard that must have been for him.

"That...that moment up in her hiding spot up to the point when we were walking together was the last time I hung out with her."

At this point Clay just lost it and was balling his eyes out. I didn't know what else to do except hug him.


	5. Lunch and a Revelation

**"Apollo"gizes for the long wait, I won't spare any of you the excuses as to why because they are not even that good and I don't want to bore you anymore than I am doing right now. I am currently typing this story on my new laptop and I am LOVING it. Anyway, I want to thank Emiko Gale once more but this time for reviewing my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney, all rights go straight to Capcom and Nintendo**

Meanwhile back with Athena and Mr. Starbuck (Athena's POV)

"Okay Mr. Starbuck, you have the right to know it's...kind of a long story."

"I promise I won't judge you Athena. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Well I suppose it's story time I wonder how Clay and Apollo are doing right now. Okay deep breath Athena you can do it.

"After mother was killed I was sent over to Europe to live with my aunt and uncle. There I went to school and studied psychology and law."

"What prompted you to study law?"

"There are two reasons, the first is that while I was in Europe I met my boss, Mr. Wright who was also studying to get his attorney's badge back. We talked for a bit and then I told him about my special ability and told me I had potential in being a defense attorney.

"So ever since that day I would study day in and day out until I was finally certified a few months ago."

It actually felt good to get this off my chest and tell someone. I've been keeping this secret in for so long and now it's finally out.

"What was your second reason?"

My second reason was to save someone else who was also very dear to me but I wasn't ready to disclose that information just yet.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me I understand. I'm just really glad to see you again," I couldn't help but smile at him because I felt the same way too.

"Will you...will you be going back to Europe Athena?"

That was a question I didn't expect to be asked. I had spent a fair amount of my life in Europe but aside from seeing my relatives I don't have any another reason for going back, at least not right away.

"No, I...I have been away from home for so long. I'm not ready to leave again. I don't want to leave again."

After a few moments of awkward silence Mr. Starbuck just looked at me and smiled.

"That's just what I wanted to hear Athena. Welcome home," I didn't know what else to say so I did the only thing that came to mind, I hugged him.

"Come on Athena let's go I think we've kept the guys waiting long enough."

I nodded my head and we proceeded to leave his office together. I hope Apollo and Clay are doing okay. Oh who am I kidding? Of course they are.

Meanwhile with Clay and Apollo (Clay's POV)

Well the secret's out and now look at me. I'm crying like a new born baby.

"Clay it's going to be okay I promise," Apollo said as he hugged me.

I wasn't so sure about that but I heard the door unlocking behind me so I quickly dried my eyes and tried to make myself look presentable. Mr. Starbuck came out first and held the door open for Athena.

"Sorry to have kept you guys waiting. I hope you guys weren't waiting for too long," said Mr. Starbuck.

"No we weren't," Apollo replied.

I looked over at Athena to see how she was doing since she seemed so excited to see Mr. Starbuck. She definitely seems a little happier but I could still see the sadness in her eyes. But at least most of her color came back so that's good.

"Well now that I'm free let's do something,"

"How about lunch? We didn't get to eat since I...uh...f-fainted," said Athena.

"It's okay Athena no one blames you," I said to her softly. What was that look in her eyes just now? She's looking at me like she really does know me. _What the heck did she and Mr. Starbuck talk about?_

"How about I take all you guys out to lunch? My treat," Mr. Starbuck offered.

I wanted to protest and decline because although no one truly blames Athena I'm a little bit worried it might happen again and looking over at Apollo I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Will you be okay Athena? I could help you walk there if you want?" I said to her as I held her hand. Not a moment later Apollo came by and gave her a side hug.

"You should take it easy Athena. Getting lunch is not worth it if we have to send you to a doctor before we actually get there," he joked trying to lighten the mood.

With that comment Athena showed us a smile that was full of nothing but pure, genuine happiness.

"Don't worry about me guys after all...I'M ATHENA AND I'M FINE!" she yelled triumphantly as she flashed a peace sign.

At that moment my mind did a 180. _That...that phrase!_ There was only one other person I knew beside Apollo who would say that. _It...it can't be!_ I'm pretty sure I look pretty stupid right now because everyone is staring at me but it was Athena's voice that broke me out of my trance.

"Are you alright Clay? I think if anyone here needs to see a doctor it would be you. You look a tad pale right now."

I can feel it too but after hearing that you can't actually blame me. There is definitely more to her. Could it even be possible Athena is _that_ girl from the Space Center 10 years ago?!

"Y-yeah don't worry about me Athena; you just said something that surprised me that's all. But I guess I shouldn't be too surprised since Apollo said you're full of them, surprises I mean,"

"Oh well thank you. I can't really deny that claim since I asked Apollo to stab me with an arrow in our last case together," at that statement my eyes were bulging out of my head.

"YOU ASKED HIM TO DO WHAT?! YOU DID WHAT TO HER APOLLO?!" I didn't mean to yell but asking someone to stab yourself and saying it so casually isn't exactly normal to hear.

"What are you yelling at me for?! It wasn't even my idea to begin with and I didn't actually stab her with the arrow I taped it to her side. I'm not so cruel as to actually commit murder and in court no doubt,"

"I'm sorry man but you can't blame me for freaking out. I can't imagine you handled this any better than me,"

"Good point and no I didn't,"

"You should have seen him, his tow horns were so droopy and there was so much sweat dripping down his face," I couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up. I worry about you sometime Athena and I thought Trucy was a little reckless,"

"Come on Apollo you know Trucy will always be reckless now come one I'm starving. Vamos amigos, vamos!"

After that Apollo, Mr. Starbuck, and I became victims to her surprising strength. I think I speak for all of us when I say we are all in a little bit of pain. Well as long s she's happy I'm not going to complain.

Athena's POV

I think I might have scared Clay with his and Apollo's catchphrase. But I think I scared him more with the little story I told, I hope he isn't too mad at Apollo. I dragged everyone outside to the entrance and from there Mr. Starbuck led us to his car and drove us to a nice but understated restaurant not too far from the Space Center.

"Well everyone welcome to 'La Res-toe-ran-te Estrey-as,'"

"Actually Mr. Starbuck it's pronounced 'La Restaurante Estrella.' I had some time to learn some foreign languages while I was in Europe. It means 'The Star Restaurant' in English," I explained to my English-speaking friends.

"A very fitting name for a restaurant so close to the Space Center," Clay remarked.

"I'll say in any case as long as it's better than Tres Bien than I'm for it," commented Apollo.

"What's Tres Bien? Sounds exotic," Clay asked.

"You don't want to know," Apollo and I said in unison.

I love European cuisines but that is by far the worst restaurant I have ever been to. I'm not even sure if the owner of that restaurant knows the first thing about cooking or is even French for that matter. We all decided to drop the conversation there and head inside. The smells coming from inside was becoming harder to resist.

Apollo's POV

I'm glad everyone is in a better mood, Clay doesn't looked like he was crying and Athena is back to her hyperactive self again. I'm glad this day was turning around for the better. _Ring...ring..._ Maybe I jinxed it, let's see who's calling.

"Hello?"

"Hi Apollo how's your visit with Clay?" Mr. Wright asked. _Do we have to go back?_

"It's going well thanks for asking," I responded.

"That's great to hear and I know what you're thinking so before you ask no I'm not calling you and Athena to come back," I can already see Mr. Wright smirking from here.

"Oh, then what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I just called to let you know I'm closing the office a bit early. Do you remember that project Trucy was working on with Jinxie?" Of course how could I forget? She bought all of her supplies with my credit card.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well apparently the project they were working on involved some...explosives to put it tactfully," he said.

"Wow...to be honest if it was coming from anyone else I would be in shock but since this is Trucy we're talking about here I'm not really all that surprised. I'm just dreading the damages we might have to pay for,"

"Yup, here's hoping they won't sue us," I know he was joking but I can hear the seriousness in his voice.

"Well anyway, that's all I wanted to tell you so enjoy the rest of the day off with your friend and Athena,"

"I will thanks for telling me about it," and with that we both hung up and I proceeded inside the restaurant.

Clay was waiting for me inside when I had entered.

"Took you long enough Pollo, come on everyone's waiting for us. We're sitting in one of the booths near the back of the restaurant," he said.

"Cool let's go,"

 **Hey this is an additional note to those who are new to this story and are now reading my latest chapter. This story has just been updated with some minor Spanish grammar corrections curtesy of for who I am very thankful for alerting me to some of the mistakes. Guys don't be afraid to correct me if you find any mistakes, I won't mind so long as you are polite about it.**


	6. Path to Remembrance

**Hey sorry for the long absence, school projects are killing me but I never stopped writing, just didn't have the time to post something until now.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Capcom and Ace Attorney series**

Clay's POV

I have to hand it to Mr. Starbuck this place is very regal yet sophisticated at the same time. I can see why it's called the Star Restaurant, to start if you look up at the ceiling, the way the lights are arranged you can see they form some of the constellations like the Big Dipper and Orion's Belt. The lighting of the whole place is in a twilight setting, the walls were plastered with the various planets in the solar system, and the waiters and waitresses are all dressed like galaxies.

"Wow I haven't been to a restaurant this nice since...well, never," remarked Apollo.

"Same here Pollo, come on our booth should be close by now," I told him.

Right away I spotted Athena off in the distance beckoning us over to sit. Mr. Starbuck was looking through the menu trying to decide what to eat.

"Well it's about time you got here, who were you on the phone with anyway?" Athena asked.

"Oh, it was Mr. Wright, he called to tell us that he's closing the office early and to tell us to enjoy the rest of the day."

"Oh, alright then, well hurry and pick something I already narrowed my choices down to three selections but I still can't decide."

"Well Athena I see that your appetite hasn't changed much since you left," Mr. Starbuck commented.

 _Huh? What did he mean by that?_

"What do you mean Mr. Starbuck? What hasn't changed? We've only just met each other," Athena said a little inconspicuously. Why is Mr. Starbuck talking to her like they've been friends for a long time? And more importantly why is Athena avoiding his comment?

When I looked over to ask Mr. Starbuck what he was talking about the look in his eyes stopped me from asking. It may just be me, but I could have swore he looked a little disappointed and I think a bit hurt.

"Athena don't you-,"

"I think I'll go for this tasty looking pasta with oregano and chives with caramel flan for dessert," I looked over at the picture of the food she wanted and raised an eyebrow. Putting aside what just happened between Athena and Mr. Starbuck, I gave her a questioning look because the size of the dish is extremely large and that's not even counting dessert.

"Uh, Athena? Are you sure you can handle that?"

"Don't be deceived Clay, I may look small but my appetite is anything but,"

"Alright if you're sure Thena,"

"U-uh, d-did I say Thena? I'm pretty sure I said Athena. Yup I did," nice save Terran...not.

"Hey it's okay, I don't mind if you call me Thena. It actually sounds really nice when you call me that," is it just me or is she actually blushing?

"Well then, uh, T-thena, you know that is a pretty big dish and uh...i-if you don't mind maybe, we could, uh...," I was nervously pulling at the collar on my shirt right now.

"We could what Clay?" Thena asked. _Thena...I don't know why but it felt right to call her that._

I was scanning our other two guests to help me dig out of this mess I got myself into but the looks on their faces showed that I was not going to get any help from them. Apollo has his all knowing smirk that says 'you're on your own dude' and has this look in his eyes that looks about ready to kill anything in his path. _What did I di this time?_ Mr. Starbuck on the other hand is trying to not laugh but failing miserably.

"W-well I thought we could, you know...s-share the dish," I'm an idiot! I'm an idiot! I'm an idiot! I AM AN IDIOT!

"I don't see why not but I should warn you, I can eat more than you think," she said proudly.

"She can Clay, I can vouch for her statement," Apollo commented.

"Well I think I'll be okay, I have a pretty big appetite myself," that's a half lie but I won't admit that out loud.

"Perfecto," Athena looks so happy now, almost more than I would think.

After about another five minutes we all came to a conclusion of what we wanted. Athena and I are going to share the pasta and possibly the dessert if she is willing, Apollo is going to order himself a tasty looking rice dish with chicken and a small salad on the side, and Mr. Starbuck settled on a light bowl of veggie soup. 20 minutes later, the waitress brought everyone's dishes and it looks amazing, I hope it tastes as good as it looks.

"Finally, I thought they were never going to bring our food," Athena exclaimed.

"Easy there Tiger, the food's not going anywhere," Apollo teased.

"Hey I'm still a growing girl. I can't help it if I have a healthy appetite," she remarked. As cute as their bickering is, I'm starving.

"Less talking, more eating," I said as I made my way over to the pasta dish.

"I second that," Thena said as she began devouring our lunch.

"H-hey! Save some for me too Thena!" sheesh Apollo wasn't kidding.

"Oh, alright. But only because you asked me to," she said.

"Thanks," I wonder what would had happen if I didn't say anything.

One thing for sure, Apollo is having a field day with what's happening. I am never going to hear the end of it, of that I can say for certain.

Apollo's POV

To say that things between Clay and Athena are even more peculiar than before would be the understatement of the century. From calling Athena Thena to sharing a meal together I can't see how it could be any stranger. And unless I'm misreading this, I feel as if Mr. Starbuck knows more than he is really letting on. He talks to Athena as if he knew her his whole life. I'm not sure what exactly is going anymore but it's pretty obvious all three of them have some history prior to this meeting. Although I can't deny that what's going on right now is not humorous. Clay hasn't looked this flustered since...actually I don't think I have ever seen him flustered.

"So, Pollo, how do you like your rice salad," Clay asked.

"It's not exactly a salad Clay but it is very tasty. How's your and Athena's pasta?"

"Very good actu-,"

"It's delicious, muy, muy rico," Athena exclaimed.

"Sheesh Athena calm down and aren't you usually the one chastising me about indoor and outdoor voices?" I couldn't help but teased her.

"This is nothing Apollo you should have seen her before," said Mr. Starbuck.

"What do you mean?" I asked. So my assumption wasn't far off then.

"Yes Mr. Starbuck what DO you mean?" our little redhead said suspiciously.

Athena what is wrong with you today? You're lying there's no mistaking it if my bruise arm isn't proof of that. It's clear that you know more than you're letting on, you're always saying it's good to open up your heart and let others in. So why are you contradicting yourself and going back on your word? What is so bad that you can't even open up and tell us?

"Athena what is it that you're not telling us?" I asked and showed her my arm to know any lie would be futile.

"Oh come on Pollo let her enjoy her mean, kay? You can interrogate her later." Why are you suddenly defending her Clay? I know that it's not 'because she is a lady' excuse. Sheesh the more this mystery drags on, the more questions that follow with answers that have yet to reach the surface.

"Hmmm...alright I'll drop the subject for now," mainly because I didn't want to start a commotion in the restaurant.

After a while, we finished our meals, Mr. Starbuck and I were stuffed but of course Athena being Athena always somehow still has room leftover for dessert. Her flan finally arrived and I could already see that she was drooling slightly at the little treat she ordered. Clay even looked eager to take a bite out of it but with Athena staring carnivorously at the dish, it will be a miracle if he even gets a small piece of it.

"Hey Clay want to try some? It's really good, I haven't had any in so long," or maybe he will get something. Athena sharing food now I have seen it all.

"I love some Thena thanks, you know I never had any before but I love to try it," somehow hearing Clay call Athena Thena just seems so right.

"Hmmm, this is really good Thena I can't believe I never had this before,"

"Well i'm glad that you like it so much," well Athena seems to her old self again that's always good.

After a few minutes later, the waiter came back with the bill which Mr. Starbuck graciously paid for insisting he said he wanted to treat us and he's keeping to his word. On top of that, he's also left a very generous tip to which the waiter happily accepted.

"Thank you for dining at La Restaurante Estrella, come back again soon,"

"Oh we will that I promise you. Muchas gracias," Athena commented.

"So what do you guys want to do now? Since Mr. Wright gave Athena and I the rest of the day off we can do whatever we want," I said.

"Well I have to get back to work but you guys have fun," Mr. Starbuck commented.

"Yeah I should be getting back to guys," Clay interjected. Why did he sound sad just now? He's going to see us again.

"Oh...a-alright then Clay. Will you come back again tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course I'll come visit you tomorrow that' what friends are for," he replied.

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swe-," why did Clay stop mid-sentence the minute their finger's interlocked?

"Actually Clay I'm going to give you the rest of the day off as well. I think you can use the time to catch up with some old friends of yours," Mr. Starbuck offered as he winked...at Athena? Why is he winking at Athena for?

"Really? Thanks Mr. Starbuck," well Clays seems chipper again.

Today has been filled with dozens of questions with very little answers and a roller coaster of emotions. So much has happened and it's not even noon yet. Only time will tell how this day will end.


End file.
